


after hours

by sapphicsrlit



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Casual fun, F/F, look this is just me having fun, yes i'm still team darvey, you can't deny that they had chemistry in this episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsrlit/pseuds/sapphicsrlit
Summary: Donna and Samantha have some casual fun because they both looked gorgeous at that charity event and it's what they deserve. Set in 8x06.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I was inspired and I regret nothing. If Donna/Samantha isn't your thing, just look away :) Anyway, have fun x

_after hours_

.

They do hit up the food... but it's not the only thing they end up doing that night.

After a few flutes of champagne and more oysters, they both really start to loosen up. As it turns out Samantha can be far more charming than Donna realised and she finds herself enjoying the younger woman's company for the evening. Samantha's bold and straightforward in her conquests and desires and she doesn't make it a secret that she very much enjoys the way Donna looks tonight.

"Are you blushing, Miss Paulsen?" she teases as Donna feels the blush from her cheeks spread down to her chest as well.

"And what would you say if I was?" Donna replies almost coyly, biting her lip.

"I'd say my efforts are working." Samantha smirks and Donna shakes her head, chuckling. "Aren't they?"

"Maybe."

Samantha leans in, tucking Donna's sleek hair back behind her ear to reveal her freckled chest. "I'm gonna be straightforward with you," she starts and Donna shivers at the sound of her voice. It's deep, rich, she sounds the way strong coffee at 6 o'clock in the morning after working through the night tastes, and her heart beats a little faster in anticipation of what she might say next. "We're both hot. We're both single. So what do you say; I'll take you home tonight and we can have all the fun we want. No strings attached."

In all honesty, it sounds exactly like what she needs tonight. The thought surprises her but maybe it shouldn't. Ever since she kissed Harvey and all the mess that followed ensued, she's been going home alone, nursing her bruised heart with a bottle of red wine after particular tough days. She hasn't had fun, _just fun,_ in a really long time and liquid heat pools between her legs at the thought of letting loose for a night without any consequences.

Samantha is wearing that gorgeous white dress that accentuates her curves perfectly and before Donna knows it, she finds herself nodding. Maybe it's because she doesn't know the woman that well, or maybe she secretly likes how bossy and confident she sounds, or it's simply the way she's attracted to her, but she wants to go home with her tonight.

"That sounds perfect," Donna replies.

"No more oysters?"

"No." Donna's hand squeezes the blonde's waist. "I'm hungry for something else now."

Samantha bites her lip and smiles wickedly. "Alright. Then let's get out of here and you might get a taste."

.

True to her words, Samantha wastes no time in slamming Donna against the wall in the hallway of her apartment, devouring her exposed neck and kissing her way up to Donna's lips.

The kiss isn't overly rough, but there's a certain firmness to it that can't be ignored; instead of requesting entrance, Samantha demands it, and Donna is more than willing to comply as she parts her lips and allows the blonde to slip her tongue into her mouth.

Samantha kisses the way she acts, firm and unyielding yet gentle and generous in all the right places, and it stirs a desire low in Donna's belly, making her fist the blonde's silky hair to pull her closer.

Donna's teeth catch the other woman's plump bottom lip in a playful bite before soothing it with her tongue and Samantha moans into her mouth, sending a thrill through Donna's body. She feels Samantha's hands roam her body, over her bare shoulders and down to her breasts which are begging to be touched. Her hands are skilled, Samantha knows what she's doing and where to suck and knead to elicit a response from Donna and _god_ , _this is just foreplay._

Donna must have accidentally said the words out loud because Samantha draws back with a glint in her eyes before pulling her in for another open-mouthed kiss. Donna lets her take the lead as their tongues battle for dominance and her hands work on unzipping the blonde's white dress. She manages to push the fabric over Samantha's shoulders and her head drops down to kiss and taste the other woman's chest.

It's different, not completely unfamiliar but still new and exhilarating, and every touch and every kiss feels more intense because of it. There's no beard or stubble that tickles her top lip deliciously, just smooth skin and full lips that are inviting her in. Samantha's body is well-toned, soft and round in all the right places, more so than her own slender frame, and Donna cups the blonde's ass cheeks, enjoying the way Samantha moans as she squeezes the supple flesh.

Samantha finally manages to unzip the back of Donna's strapless dress and lets it fall to the ground. She groans at the sight of Donna's fully bare chest, revealing more creamy porcelain skin and clusters of freckles. Donna is only wearing a seamless pair of red panties that barely cover anything and Donna smirks at the blonde's surprised reaction. Samantha reaches for her, trailing her thumb over a perky nipple before replacing it with her mouth.

Donna's head tilts back as she exhales shakily. Her hands raise to hold Samantha closer but there's no need. She is sucking on her sensitive flesh eagerly, swirling her tongue around her nipple while kneading her other breast firmly, showering her with affection and it's ridiculous how amazing Donna feels. She whimpers when she feels Samantha's teeth scrape her areola and her nipples contract. Sparks of pleasure ripple through her body and she presses herself closer while also trying to retract at the same time.

Samantha feels her squirm and pulls back slightly, a smirk on her plump lips and she says, "God, Donna, you're so incredibly sexy, I hope you know that," in a low voice before hooking her arms around Donna's legs and picking her up like she weighs nothing.

Donna shrieks and her legs hold onto Samantha's waist instinctively. "What are you doing? Let me down!"

"Having my wicked way with you finally."

They reach her bed a moment later and Samantha throws Donna on it before crawling over her like a wild animal does with its prey.

"Surprised, Miss Paulsen?" she asks and Donna shakes her head. This is pretty much how she pictured her night with the ruthless lawyer going.

Samantha puts Donna's hands over her head, pinning them down on the mattress firmly.

"Stay like this."

Standing up, she swiftly removes her white dress and undergarments leaving her bare and in charge. Donna notices how toned her abs look, like she's working out on a regular basis, yet there's a softness to her lower stomach and her thighs, and her breath catches in her throat at how attractive the blonde is. Samantha radiates strength and sweet rewards and Donna reaches out to touch her.

Her hands wrap around the younger woman's neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Donna crashes their lips together, nibbling on Samantha's full lips before invading her mouth with her tongue. She kisses her openly, enjoying the smooth wetness and the feel of their tongues gliding against each other.

When Donna raises her hips, searching for some friction, Samantha pulls back abruptly, remembering her earlier order.

"Donna, what did I tell you to do?"

Instead of replying, Donna flips them over. Her knees dig into Samantha's waist as she bends over the younger woman.

"Maybe I want to have my own wicked way with you too, Miss Wheeler," she replies sultrily.

"Fuck," Samantha breathes. Her eyes are dark and her lips swollen as she looks up at Donna. "That's hot."

Donna hums while licking her lips, and the flash of desire that crosses her face when she blinks slowly and looks back into Samantha's eyes is completely unveiled.

She wants her. She wants to satisfy her and be satisfied by her. And she likes having the upper hand, but she knows so does Samantha.

Maybe it's a weak attempt to forget yesterday and tomorrow, but mostly it's just her being in the mood for some casual fun with a woman she barely knows and it feels good to take back control over her life in that way. It's different being with a woman than being with a man and Donna thinks maybe that's also part of the reason why it's so easy to let go tonight.

Samantha strokes her upper thighs, caressing the sensitive skin there until her thumbs meet red lace. Donna bites back a moan when Samantha's fingers slide under the thin fabric, caressing her outer lips before sliding through her wet heat. Her eyes flutter closed as sparks of pleasure spread through her body and she gyrates her hips helplessly.

"That's just mean," she mewls.

"You know I don't play fair," Samantha replies and one of her thumbs brushes over Donna's clit slowly but firmly as she waits for her reaction. Donna sags forward, eyes closing as she whimpers. "And it works." Samantha brushes her thumb over the bundle of nerves again. "Every time."

Samantha continues to tease her with her fingers, slicking over her, feeling the material of her panties damp and clinging to her skin. Donna gasps when two fingers tease her entrance, barely dipping inside. Finally losing all patience, she scoots away from Samantha's fingers, breathing hard and fast.

"Topping from the bottom, I see," she compliments, biting her lip. "I like it."

Samantha grins. "Not usually."

"Oh, I can imagine."

Donna leans down to kiss her, her nose pressing into Samantha's cheek as small lips meet plump rosy ones. She groans into her mouth as the soft side of Samantha's tongue slides against hers, her mouth encouraging her along. There's a gentleness to the kiss that she didn't expect to feel and her hands tangle in the blonde's silky hair as Samantha scratches her back.

Their breasts brush against one another with each movement they make, and Donna moans in encouragement when Samantha cups her breasts in her hands, tweaking and rolling her nipples between her fingers until they are hard and straining. Then she pulls Donna closer, wraps her lips around one and sucks hard. Donna's back arches at the sensation, immediately seeking more contact.

"Samantha."

Samantha nips teasingly at the bud, her body flushing with arousal as Donna bucks her hips and the wet heat of Donna's centre grinds against her lower abdomen again, this time getting the friction she needs.

"Fuck, Donna," she moans into her skin. "Just come up here and let me finish the job."

Donna inhales sharply, stopping her movements to look at her, a playful gleam in her eyes.

"I guess you aren't big on foreplay."

"Oh, I like foreplay just fine, Donna," she replies, her fingers pinching the other woman's abused nipple before sliding them into her soaked panties again. "But let me tell you one thing. You're about to get fucked and I think you'd rather want it sooner than later."

Her eyes set on Samantha's and she feels a mixture of thrill and terror course through her veins at the words. More liquid heat pools between her thighs when she feels Samantha stroke her sensitive flesh to emphasise her point; and her heart rate picks up as she ponders whether she's making a big mistake by being here tonight.

"Let me take care of you," Samantha repeats, her face serious this time and Donna softens. Looking down at her, she sees nothing but lust and desire in her brown eyes and she decides to trust her.

Samantha wastes no time getting rid of Donna's panties, throwing them away carelessly before cradling her hips, splaying her hands on Donna's ass as she gently guides her up to her face.

With a sly smirk, Samantha trails her tongue up the inside of Donna's right thigh, stopping short of tasting her fully. The moan that slips past Donna's lips makes a sharp blast of arousal quake through Samantha's body and she too moans before finally closing in the distance to take that first taste.

Samantha knows what she's doing, and Donna's been close all night. So it doesn't take much more than a few expertly licks of Samantha's tongue to make Donna tremble and scream. Her fingers aid her end goal by pumping in and out of Donna's centre while her lips suck on Donna's clit until she is writhing above her. Samantha doesn't let up until Donna grinds down on her mouth, one hand gripping the bed frame, the other going to grasp at her left breast, her fingers pinching and tweaking her own nipple as her orgasm thunders through her entire body.

Samantha continues to lick at Donna lightly, drawing out each twitch as her orgasm rolls through her, drawing it out until Donna gasps and shakes her head while pushing Samantha away from her gently.

Donna collapses next to Samantha, still trying to catch her breath, and the blonde smirks, sucking her fingers clean with a hum.

"Wow," she chuckles. "That was…"

"Amazing?"

"Mind-blowing." Donna says. Samantha laughs and Donna warns. "Don't let it get to your head."

"Too late for that, Miss Paulsen."

"That much is obvious."

She pushes a few sticky hairs away from her forehead, and kisses her way down Samantha's stomach before settling between her legs comfortably. Smoothing her palms over the blonde's thighs, she parts her legs slowly and grins up at her.

"Let's see if I can make you scream, too," she says as she slowly guides a hand up Samantha's inner thigh and lets her slender fingers brush over her bare folds lightly. Samantha's response is immediate, her hips raising at the contact, and it sends a thrill through Donna's body.

She hooks her hands around the back of her knees, pulling her closer until she can lean down to eat her out. Donna uses her fingers to spread the blonde's outer lips wide and licks over her wetness fully, tasting her with the flat of her tongue and using the tip to tease at her swollen clit mercilessly until Samantha is writhing beneath her.

Samantha slips a hand into Donna's hair, urging her in closer, silently begging for her to lick over her again and again _._

"What do you need?"

"More. Your fingers."

Donna's grip on Samantha's thighs tightens before she slips one then two slender fingers inside, pounding them into her. She curls them slightly, hitting Samantha's sweet spot over and over again.

"Christ," she moans, her thighs trembling.

"Like this?"

"Harder," she urges, throwing her head back in frustration and Donna complies.

Samantha's hips buck at the firm brush of Donna's tongue along her clit and a tidal wave of pleasure floods through Donna's body at the way Samantha reacts to her touch. She thrusts and twists her finger inside of Samantha, doubling her efforts and sucking hard on her throbbing, swollen clit.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she swears and Donna picks up the pace, making Samantha start to thrash beneath her.

Donna feels her walls start to flutter around her fingers and she doesn't relent until Samantha comes all around her, her back aching off the bed.

The blonde pushes her away when the sensation becomes too much and Donna kisses the apex of her thighs and her lower abdomen before lying down next to Samantha who is smiling and shaking her head at her in amazement.

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

"What?" she asks as though she has no idea what Samantha is talking about, but there's a satisfied glint in her eyes as she lets them pass over Samantha's spent body.

"You've been with women before," Samantha states, raising a knowing eyebrow. It's not a question this time. "I'm not sure I can believe that it was just at theatre camp."

Donna hums, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips. She strokes Samantha's stomach lazily. "No. It wasn't just at theatre camp," she admits.

She doesn't say anything else and neither does Samantha but they keep lying next to each other until their breathing slows down and they start to feel chilly.

.

Donna doesn't stay the night.

They've had a blast and she doesn't regret going home with Samantha for a minute. But they don't mix business with pleasure and they both know they are treading a fine line here. She likes how casual Samantha was, how fun and passionate. How easily she fucked every last coherent thought out of Donna's head, making her thrash and writhe and scream, and Donna thinks it's exactly what she needed after the year she's had.

So she leaves with a satisfied smirk on her lips and a pleasant soreness between her thighs.

The next morning, she brings Samantha a cup of coffee and they joke about all the cocktails they had the night before. It's easy and not awkward at all. Donna appreciates that Samantha doesn't make a big deal out of it and they focus on their pro bono case like nothing ever happened.

Until they close the case and end up in bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, comments and criticism are always welcome x


End file.
